Soul's first day
by Mario78
Summary: It's soul's first day at Lord Death's academy for weapons and Meisters. What will happen how will his school year turn out? Will Soul find love? Will he be accepted? Read to find out.


**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get back on. :c between school and house work I have like 0 downtime for myself. Sadly I lost my suite life of Zach and Cody fanfic papers :( so I started this one! Yay! I hope you guys really like it cuz I stayed up all night just to write it. I may only do two chapters but it spends on how the reviews go haha. So... Here we go oh and btw its boyxboy if you don't like then don't read thank you! And this time it's a soul eater fanfic. Yass soul eater Yass. But anyway let's go. **

(Narrators POV)

Hi guys, Lord Death here aka narrator. This story is going to be awesome. It's basically about two people who meet for the first time and instantly become friends which leads to them being in a relationship.(by the way it's the new kid) anyway, the new kid who's name is Soul is a closet homo. Yeah I know right? I'm just like come out to the world! Who cares what anybody else thinks? Me myself am straight, but I don't mind gay people... Especially if one of those "gay people" are one of my closest friends and also weapon. I mean yea maybe we didn't get off to a GREAT start but... Sorry kinda got off topic haha. Okay so like I was saying he is an in the closet gay guy blah blah blah... And he has a crush on the guy that I mentioned earlier as one of the people who become instant friends. (By the way his name is black star) such an awesome name right? It makes me think of a black starfish or a black hole that sucks in all the color of the wor- oh wait I'm off topic again huh? Any who... Black star is questioning his sexulity at the moment. He is most likely straight, but can Soul turn this mostly straight guy gay or even bi? Let's find out. (Don't you just love a great mystery? I do it's like the next best thing besides tea of course, I mean without tea what would we drink for a living? Water? No way! This world would be a pretty sad place without tea. Shoot I'm off topic again! I really wish you guys would stop distracting me while I'm trying to find out what happens next in the story.(A.N.: umm.. Don't you already know what happens next in the story? I mean you are the narrator). Shut up you stupid author! (A.N.: just sayin bruh). I'm not your bruh so leave me the fuck alone! (A.N.:ok geez don't get your granny panties in a twist). Anyway like I was saying... The first day of school(A.N.: acctually you weren't saying tha-). Omg SHUT UP!

(New kids/Soul's POV)

"_oh man! The first day of school? Oh God I'm so nervous and that totally not cool. What if I don't make any friends? What if I get bullied? Although i doubt that would happen.. But still! Ugh! I don't have time for this crap Ive gotta catch the bus". _he thought. "Bye mom!" He yelled as he ran out the door. "Bye honey! Hope you have a good first day! She yelled back. "_I hope so too" _he thought.

(Black star's POV)

"hey guys! Did you hear?! We are getting a new student" said Black star. He was the only one overly excited about the new kid. Yea there was some buzz on what he might be like but no one was as happy as Black star. "All I know about him so far is that he is a guy and he is a weapon! Maybe he will be my new weapon! Haha he would be lucky to have a star like me as his Meister". Said Black star. "Oh boy". Exclaimed tsubaki. "I can't w-(hey guys! It's Lord Death! I told you I was gonna pop up randomly in the story! Oh I didnt... Well now you know! Anyway Black star is a meister as you probably already know. And for those of you who don't know what a meister is, he or she is a person designed or trained to handle weapons. He is also semi-tall, tan, and very muscular for his age. He is funny and fun to be around... Sometimes. He is very cute and he is pretty popular among the girls here at Lord Deaths weapons and meisters academy. He is also extremely cocky and arrogant. His current weapon is tsubaki who has the a ability to turn into different weapons but we will get to that later. He loves to be the center of attention and he is part of the star clan which is why he has a star tattoo on his left shoulder). -ait to meet him.

(Soul's POV)

shit I left my books at home! I hope I don't get in trouble on my first day of school. That would be totally lame. Maybe since I'm new they won't be too hard on me.( sup guys I'm back! Did you miss me?! Ok so Soul is white, muscular, average heighted boy. He has red eyes and Snow White hair. He is also a scythe. Pretty sweet huh? He is known for his coolness back in his old school. He has been told by numerous girls that he is hot but he doesn't see it, so he just plays along. Soul is pretty much a loner but he chooses to be one himeself. He always wants things to be cool and un-lame sometimes he can even tolerate and make new friends. By the way spoiler alert! He becomes friends with Black star on his first day! Sorry I just couldn't help myself. Let's just get back to the story shall we)? "Finally! Classroom 357. Mr. Stein? Hmm... I hope this class isn't lame. Well here we go..."

**Plz review guys and Thx for reading! :) it may not be the best of the longest but it's a start haha. :D but plz review( Lord Death here! Don't review he doesn't deserve any reviews cuz he sucks butt.) hey! I don't suck butt you do! (Sike thought I sucked butt! You suck major ass dude haha! Do you wanna straw)? umm.. No why? (So you can suck my ass haha!) if you don't shut up I will erase your part PERMANENTLY! (Ok ok geez I was just kidding! Please review guys... He NEEDS it haha!) You're this close buddy! THIS CLOSE!**


End file.
